dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TFCBelloni140/Now it gets a little twisty here...
I just hope that she'll see this post that I'm having :) Okay... I don't know what else to bring this up. I've been staring at this photo the whole time, trying to speak up what is going on with my head. The fact that the Match Girl is communicating via mirrors, and possessing powers like she used to have with Carson before (for more info, go to the Sapphire Cryptex forum thread)... it felt so weird. Okay... I'm having a bad dream last three nights ago (the night of September 04th). I woke up from a loud thunder, looking at my watch. And then, the mirror on the old wooden closet behind me unexpectedly broke, only to hear this distant voice: "Joshua... I need to talk to you for a moment." I conversed her through the mirror for almost five minutes, until I woke up from that dream. I don't even know what she meant by grabbing people that are gazing through the mirror or something? I don't know... Confused? Here's the depiction of it: Now it gets a little interesting in here: I was now able to depict what the expectation and the reality of it. I'll show you what I mean: I was amplifying the edits to this when I suddenly reconstructing my ideas what the image (and the MG itself) meant by these: I have just found out that when I get a little far from the photo, I can depict that she is attempting to grap a person through the mirror, with a grin on her face (as you can see by the bright parts of the upper part of her bottom lip). Now it gets a little sideways here. As soon as I zoomed in, I realized that her lips are just 'sticking' with each other, which means that she has no evil expressions or whatsoever. Okay, now for the background. I can possibly tell that the mirror was actually the reflection of the other wall. But, due to my shenanigans in my head, I decided to play with this image using an Android app called Google Snapseed. I found out that: I was about to get a little idea what the image went, but the thing is that her stands of hair(?) is shown...and are blended on the other curtain's shadow? What is all of this?! But anyway, I'm just theorizing that in that particular scene, the Match Girl... may haven't been tying her hair or pulling into a braid (for some reason) when she was about to attack? I don't know. But anyways, I'll leave this as a mystery (for now), and you guys can comment what is actually the secrets behind the picture. And before I go, I just want to address: If the mirror is broken, does that mean that she can't use that mirror until all parts are being placed? And as for the whole scene, does that 'slightly' correlate to DP5? Put 'em down in the comments below. Cheers, and have a wonderful day! Category:Blog posts